dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plato of Konats Chapter 4: Plato vs Dypsis!
(2 years in the Past) The Blade crashed into one another. Plato pushed against Dypsis. They were in the fiery village. The flames were engulfing the area around them to make escape almost impossible. Dypsis smirked at him swinging him away with one powerful sword strike. Plato looked shocked as he being hit away. Plato: “You won’...” His sword was hit again as Dypsis swung down at him. Plato raised the blade and blocked the strike. He’d keep the sword up as he was being over and over. He’d finally step away as Dypsis sword cut into the ground the ki went through the groundbreaking a massive hole. Plato swung the blade as Dypsis stepped back. Plato swung at his chest but Dypsis brought his arm guard blocking the blade. Plato was kicked in the chest dropping his blade. Dypsis: “Your not as strong as you think you are.” Dypsis pointed the sword down at Plato. Plato got up as he pushed the sword to his chest. Plato slowly stepped back as the flames were at his back. Dypsis thrust Plato putting his arm up as the blade stabbed into the arm as Plato stepped into the flames his body set on fire. Dypsis starred as Plato looked up as the blade stabbed deeper into his chest. Plato coughed onto the ground. The Flames began to dance around them coming closer as Plato twisted his arm. The flames flew past Dypsis being consumed by them as he was sent back. Plato fell to a knee breathing in hard. His mind was consumed by the rage and he wanted to survive. He wanted to make Dypsis pay for what he did. Dypsis looked up as the flames danced on his body. Dypsis moved his arm as the flames were blown off his body. He had a few burns but otherwise, he was unharmed. Dypis cloak was however burned revealing his appearance. Dypsis was a Red mohawked Konstian with scars that ran down his body. He was muscular and nearly 6 feet tall. He had a longsword with a golden handle. Dypsis had blue eyes with a hint of the same darkness the Kashvarr exerted. Plato rose to his feet holding the wound on his chest. Dypsis: “Impressive but worthless.” Plato: “No, I won’t let you kill me. I just got freed.” Plato raised his arm grasping the flames. Plato closed his eyes trying to use his rage to his advantage. Dypsis charged at him as he thrust his arm out sending it Dypsis. Dypsis leaped over the flames sending a ki blast down at Plato. Plato ran through the flames which didn’t burn him in the slightest. He was growing better with his power with each fight. Dypsis flew down crashing in front of Plato. Dypsis swung the blade at Plato's head and he ducked down avoiding the strike. Plato moved his hand sending more flames up which crashed into Dypsis. He’d swing cutting it away with ease. Plato got up and swang down at Dypsis as Dypsis stepped back the blade crashing into the ground. Plato brought his hands back as Dypsis charged at him. Plato closed his eyes as the blades stabbed into his chest. Dypsis: “Why did you let me stab you.” Plato: “For this.” Plato brought his arms back as the flames sprung up and he sent them all at Dypsis full force. The flames crashed into knocking Dypsis away. Plato fell to a knee as the flames flew around him as Dypsis crashed into the dirt. Plato began to run as Dypsis got to his feet starring as Plato ran. Dypsis fire a beam which hit Plato in the back. Plato was consumed by the beam as he crashed into the dirt Unconscious. Dypsis walked over checking his pulse, Dypsis: “Dead should be enough they didn’t need a body.” Dypsis walked off assuming that Plato was dead. That beam should have been enough. Dypsis: “I even held back. Too bad.” Plato opened his eyes. Flames covered his body as the wounds were being healed. Savitar: “Wake up” Plato sprung to his feet holding his chest. He didn’t know who spoke but someone saved him. He’d breathed into the dirt. Nothing but smoke. Plato rose to his feet. He didn’t know how he was survived. Plato began to walk. He should prob head to the main city. There he could find some help. That would be his best option. He’d see the city in the distance. It’d be a long walk but he’d soon reach there. (Back in the Present) Plato and Dypsis stared each other down. Dypsis rubbed his eye. There was a large red mark that ran down his face. His chest which used to have single wounds had one large gash that was about 3 inches deep. Plato was surprised. He assumed he’d have a far worse wound. Dypsis: “You Remember huh. When you tore me apart. The Kashvarr used their dark magic to bring me back to strength and gave me another chance to capture you.” Plato: “You failed two times now. What gonna be different this time.” Dypsis: “What gonna be different is that I’m not gonna pull any punches.” Plato: “You didn’t last time and what happened.” Dypsis: “You got lucky.” Both men looked at each other. Plato pointed his blade at Dypsis and Dypsis pointed his blade on Plato. Plato dashed and swung at his side, Dypsis brought his blade blocked the strike. Both turned the blade pushing against one another with there swords. Their power exploded as the rocks in the area rose up. Dypsis and Plato’s Blade clashed into one another as Plato pushed forward knocking Dypsis into a wall. Dypsis brought his blade up knocking Plato’s sword into the dirt. Plato sent a kick knocking him away. Plato tackled Dypsis making him drop his sword. Both men went flying into a rock face. Dypsis sent a punch knocking Plato away. Plato brought his hand back ki sparking off it as he sent an energy wave at Dypsis. Dypsis quickly leaped off the rock as it destroyed the rock making a massive explosion. Dypsis reappeared as both men fists clashed with another. They both attempted to hit each other at high speeds. Plato was hit by an elbow in the jaw while he struck Dypsis across the chest with a kick. Both men leaped back before dashing back at one another. Both grasped each other's hands Dypsis throwing a headbutt but Plato brought his head lower. His head shot up and knocked Dypsis chin up. Dypsis staggered back as Plato fired a barrage of energy blast which Dypsis put his arms up in a block to absorb the impact of. Plato keeps firing as a huge pile of smoke pilled in front of Dypsis. Dypsis dashed from the smoke bringing his arms down which Plato caught. Plato sent his leg kicking Dypsis away. Plato flexed his arms back as his aura exploded Dypsis watching with a grin. Dypsis: “So you have grown stronger.” Plato: “I been fighting to survive for two years. What have you been doing.” Dypsis: “Becoming stronger. Your strength comes from that beast the kashvarr gave you don’t get cocky.” Plato: “No need. I don’t need that power to kill you.” Dypsis: “Maybe maybe not. But I think we have company.” Plato looked up as Dypsis ran off. Some Beppa landed. Vinegar: “Look what we have here boys.” The Beppa landed in front of Plato scanning on his scouter Vinegar: “We hope you be coming with us. You got a nice power you can be in the arena.” Plato: “I work for lord Borean.” Vinegar laughed as his men laughed a bit as well. Vinger: “He ain’t here now is he. Even if he was i’d snap his little neck for free. I don’t give a fuck boy who you work for or who you think you are. Your coming with me.” Plato could sense the vast power the Beppa had as he raised his arms. He’d nod Vinegar: “Don’t worry you’ll fit right in the arena.” Plato was cuffed by one of the soldiers. He’d try and move his arm as bands of ki pulled his arms back together. Plato: “What type of cuffs are these.” Vinegar: “These are gravity cuffs. They copy the gravity of a planet called Salaza. 10 time gravity of Vegeta.” Plato could not move his arms apart. He really had gotten into some sort of pickle. They flew off towards the arena. Category:Shamankingaursu Category:Fan Fiction